Regal Migration
CITY is a city among the clouds; and due to this the residents have a fantastic view of the yearly Regal migration. Regal are a species of crane blessed by GOD, god of night and day. Regals travel from the western continent to the eastern continent every year to return to their birthplace and reproduce, and will then return to the western continent at the beginning of spring. Regals These birds are technically enchanted cranes, with very few anatomical differences. Their unique ability to glow is hereditary however, which means that most people classify them as a separate bird, known among scholars as Radiant Cranes, which is typically shortened to Regals. The cranes seem to have some control over their coloration, and will typically choose to not glow when solitary. However, during migrations and flock activities, the cranes create a kaleidoscope of colors by choice! Origin of Regals It is known that GODblessed these cranes to glow, but the reasons for this are varied. The clergy of GOD will typically insist that the cranes once became lost over the DUSKFAR continent, and GOD decided to help them see in the dark. Scholars tend to disagree with this, as the glow isn’t bright enough to assist the cranes when they are high up in the sky. Some scholars propose that GOD changed their color as a display of power, which is also an odd reason. Whatever the reason for these glowing birds, many people agree that their migration is a sight to behold. Festival The citizens of CITY love the semiyearly migration of Radiant Cranes, and will hold festivals as they pass. These festivals are typically funded and managed by the clergy of GOD, and includes feasting and parties near viewing areas. The arrival of the cranes is predicted by diviners of DIFFERENT GOD, and preparations are made specifically for that time. The cranes typically pass by CITY at night, showing a full rainbow of color as they pass. There is also a ban on the consumption of fowl on this day, and festivities typically include beef or pork. The cranes can also be interacted with. Special pellets are created by the clergy of GOD for these festivals that can be fed to cranes. These pellets are specially designed to provide the cranes with the sustenance they need for the rest of their journey, as well as provide them with a warm feeling. These pellets come in many colors, and cranes typically change to match the color of the pellet they eat. Older cranes tend to understand these pellets, and may even fly to the onlookers and allow interaction, while younger cranes typically catch the pellets as they are tossed at them. Companion Occasionally, Regals will form a bond with onlookers after enough years of feeding. These regals can link to their friend, allowing them to serve as a familiar, assuming that person is a spellcaster. Alternatively, older Regals may grow too tired to continue the migration, and will instead choose to remain in CITY, creating a nest. These nests are sacred and are left undisturbed. Category:Event Category:WaterplantEX